Shandrak
Physical Description Shan'drak stands at 7'1" feet tall and is light blue with red eyes and a thick mane of dark midnight blue hair that is tied into thick braids. His face is painted white with purple tribal symbols from fresh inks daily. They are the marks of a witchdoctor of the Darkspear Tribe and Shan'drak applies it with pride. Often garbed in leather garments, he tends to dress not for eye appeasement but for functionality. Lithe and athletically built, Shan'drak has one noticeable scar along the right side of stomach. He is often see wearing a necklace made of leather which has four bones from the teeth of an unknown beast. Personality Quiet and often the listener in a group, Shan'drak generally only speaks when has truly has something to say. Often when he does however he is straight forward and honest to a point; at least when it serves him well. Some say he can be quiet the dark manipulator when he needs to get things done. Shan'drak is also known to be an unforgiving individual. If he feels insulted or betrayed he takes it very personal and it is not above him to seek revenge. History Born in the forests of Stranglethorn, Shan'drak did not know his parents; both were slain during the wars amongst the tribes of the Guburashi Empire. Raised by a tribe elder from birth Shan'drak was considered lucky to survive growing up with the constant war among the Empire, their expelling from the Humans, and capture by Murlocs. He was roughly 17 when the Darkspear where brought into the Horde and Shan'drak took the time to learn the ways of Shamanism. As he grew older he was given the title of witchdoctor at the age of 18 to signify his ability to commune with the elements and make potions of great magic. One night shortly after having been granted his title of honor Shan'drak decided to travel to Orgrimmar to visit an old friend. On his was he was attacked in surprise by a group of Alliance raiders. The fight was a glorious and bloody battle, however midway through the fight Shan'drak was shot from behind in his shoulder and he fell to the ground. As he laid their bleeding suddenly two figures appeared before him and a blunt object struck him and the world fell dark. A few days later he awoke to found himself in a cell of sorts and in it with an old orc. Slowly the Orc approached him and offered some water to him, identifying himself as Gruzthor Thundermaw; another Shaman. Gruzthor had healed him and explained that they were being held captive in an Alliance prison. Over time Gruzthor taught Shan'drak more about Shamanism than he had learned before. Little is known as to what happened during their captivity, mostly because Shan'drak refuses to talk about it openly. It is known that at some point 6 months into his captivity both were able to escape. Over two months they traveled across Azeroth and made their way back to Orgrimmar. After making way to Orgrimmar Shan'drak thanked Gruzthor and parted ways, heading back to Sen'jin Village. Overtime he helped share what he had learned but found himself wanting adventure and to explore. More so he wanted revenge against his captures. One day he was told of a clan known as the Stormrock Clan. An honorable group of Trolls, Orc, and Tauren who fought for the old ways of the Horde and sought to challenge the Alliance. Taking leave from his village, Shan'drak sought them out and has joined them and their quest. Quotes "A dead Dwarf is a good Dwarf!" Trivia External links * Stormrock Clan Category:Horde Shaman Category:Horde Category:Troll